Love in a Real Train
by Kara Lee-Corn Smith
Summary: Harry accompagnateur dans le Poudlard Express, une rencontre inattendue, un compartiment couchette et ... pas grand chose d'autre. on frôle le PWP je sais... Yaoi!


Une petite dédicace à mon jumeau de plume qui se reconnaitra forcément et à deux de mes lectrices qui, je le sais, adoreront mon histoire. Tout est parti d'une image quand j'ai mis le Prisonnier D'Azkaban en pause. y'a deux fils qui se sont touchés dans mon cerveau et mon esprit pervers à faire le reste.

/!\ Yaoi en vu! Homophobes fuyez! /!\

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à JKR la grande doctoresse ès Poudlard, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Harry restait seul dans le Poudlard Express. Il y avait un an jour pour jour, il aurait du être dans ce train pour aller à Poudlard entamer sa septième année, mais le destin en avait voulu autrement.

Soucieux de la protection de leur rejeton, les sorciers avaient décidé de laisser des adultes surveiller le bon déroulement du voyage par des adultes volontaires. Harry faisait partie de ceux-ci, il avait pour la première fois prit ce train majestueux en temps qu'accompagnateur. Il avait eu en charge un wagon (la voiture 7), avec pour mission de calmer les tensions, de rassurer les plus jeunes et de seconder les préfets et préfet-en-chef présents.

Enfin à bon port, Harry regardait par la fenêtre les première année pris en charge par Hagrid, sous un ciel peu clément qui déversait mollement sa pluie fine sur le quai.

Le Poudlard express redémarra dans un bruit sourd et un choc le colla au carreau. Il senti deux mains puissantes le maintenir de la sorte. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse mais regretta aussitôt ne pas avoir suivi assidûment en cours. Les yeux fermés, il ne pouvait voir son assaillant, la bouche écrasée contre la vitre glacée, il lui était impossible de parler. Ça ne pouvait être Malefoy, celui-ci ne se serait jamais abaissé à faire une tâche aussi vile que surveiller un tas de mioches braillard et il n'aurait pas eu cette force. Crabbe ou Goyle l'auraient eu, mais ils n'étaient pas là.

L'une des mains lâcha ses mains et se plaça sur sa ceinture et la défit prestement, faisant par la même occasion tomber son pantalon de toile beige. Harry gigotait du mieux qu'il put, lançant ses pieds en arrière pour tenter de blesser son agresseur, essayant d'attraper quoique ce soit qui puisse faire lâcher prise. Mais rien n'y fit, il abandonna le combat. Son pantalon gisait mollement sur ses chevilles, il le sentait. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Un frisson le parcourut quand la voix lui imprima l'image de son propriétaire dans l'esprit :

\- « Evanesco Vestimenta ! Potter ! Ça fait un bien fou de te revoir. Encore plus sous ton meilleur jour !

\- DUBOIS ?!

\- Lui-même en chair et en os. Bien que techniquement certaines parties dures de mon anatomie ne contiennent pas d'os... »

Harry était atterré. Comment Dubois pouvait-il lui faire une telle chose ? Il était collé à une vitre, complètement nu, bloqué par son capitaine préféré de Quidditch et, par Merlin, il restait encore plus de six heures de trajet. Et par Morgane, où étaient les autres accompagnateurs péri-scolaires !

Olivier sembla deviner ses pensées.

\- « Personne ne viendra à ton secours, Harry, ma baguette a malencontreusement émis un sort de sommeil sur l'ensemble du train. Hormis le conducteur, tout le monde est parti pour une petite sieste de sept heures. »

Harry soupira. La pression était moins forte, il pouvait bouger plus facilement la tête, et respirer correctement de nouveau. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas encore se tourner pour faire face à son ancien capitaine.

Olivier, de sa main libre, commença à caresser le dos de Survivant. Il se lécha rapidement les lèvres, gourmand de ce qu'il voyait. Harry semblait nerveux et ses tremblements faisaient remuer doucement ses fesses. Il colla son corps à Harry, plus petit et libéra sa seconde main qu'il s'empressa de poser sur le torse nu. Il laissait libre cours à son fantasme d'adolescent.

Harry était très mal à l'aise de sentir Olivier contre lui, il n'osait pas bouger. Il percevait le souffle chaud sur sa nuque, comme un loup-garou affamé reniflant sa proie. Il paniquait presque sous les caresses attentionnées, et tremblait encore de stupeur. Il sursauta lorsque les lèvres chaudes de Dubois se collèrent derrière son oreille et frissonna quand le bout de la langue vint lui lécher le lobe.

Olivier prit les devants et commença à mordiller l'oreille, Il se sentait bien à l'étroit dans son pantalon mais ne pouvait cesser de se frotter à son ami. Il se retenait de laisser échapper le moindre son, malgré les gémissements qui se ruaient dans sa gorge. Depuis si longtemps il fantasmait sur le plus jeune joueur de Poudlard. Le voir monter son balai tout en souplesse avait éveillé des sentiments insoupçonné dans son corps. Toute sa scolarité, il avait profité de son statut de capitaine pour observer son cadet, volant dans les airs comme prenant sa douche après un match ou un entraînement. Et enfin, maintenant il osait. Pas conventionnellement, mais qu'importe. Il touchait cette peau blanche, ébouriffait ces cheveux noirs indomptables, respirait les effluves émanant. Il vivait le moment présent avec satisfaction. Il lâcha Harry pour lancer un Evanesco sur ses propres vêtements, révélant ainsi son corps musclé et sa verge tendue.

Harry ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, quel engin ! Il n'avait jamais prêté attention au physique d'athlète de Dubois, encore moins à son intimité et ce fut une surprise de taille de découvrir les proportions bibliques de son sur il avait eu quelques aventures, avec Ron, avec Zabini aussi, mais jamais il n'avait vu un membre aussi important. Il était même un peu effrayé.

Olivier se tenait face à lui, les poings sur les hanches, presque se pavanant, la tige pointée vers Harry. D'une rapidité qui n'avait rien à envie à un attrapeur de génie, il retourna Potter et se colla de nouveau à lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras musclés pour caresser chaque centimètre carré de peau disponible. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, sur la joue, sur la nuque et les épaules, n'osant pour l'instant pas aller plus loin. Ses doigts virevoltaient sur la peau blême, provoquant frissons et tremblements à chaque contact.

\- « Olivier, arrête, je... je suis toujours avec Ginny, je peux pas lui faire ça !

\- Mais tu aime ça quand même non ? Tu as bien eu quelques aventures extra-conjugale si je ne me trompe pas ? Avec Ron, et puis le Serpentard là, et Neville aussi non ?

\- Oui. _Il soupira_. Mais c'est terminé tout ça.

\- Quel dommage. Mais désolé Harry, tu n'y coupera pas. Je sais, sans consentement, c'est pas correct, mais j'en rêve depuis si longtemps tu comprends, je ne peux pas passer à coté. Pas cette fois. Est-ce que tu te rappelle ta quatrième année ? Tu jouais un match important, j'étais là. Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question de savoir pourquoi j'étais dans les vestiaires alors que je n'étais plus à Poudlard ? Ni pourquoi j'avais moi aussi pris une douche avec vous ? Pourquoi je t'ai serré dans mes bras pour te féliciter alors qu'on était nus sous l'eau ruisselante ? _Son regard se perdit dans le vague avec ces souvenirs._

\- Tu m'aimais ?

\- Non je crois pas non, mais physiquement tu m'attirais tant ! »

Harry resta interdit un instant. Un peu choqué par ces révélations il ne comprenait plus. Ginny avait appris pour ses incartades et l'avait prévenu qu'elle ne voulait plus subir l'humiliation de savoir son compagnon s'amuser avec d'autres hommes. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais il acceptait sa décision par amour. Il avait devant lui son mentor de Quidditch, plutôt bien bâti, et la tentation était grande, mais il pensait sans cesse à sa femme et cela le bloquait pour embrasser pleinement la situation. Lorsqu'Olivier lui ouvrit les bras, il hésita un instant puis franchit le pas et s'y blottit.

Harry contre lui, Dubois avait du mal à se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Il embrassa les cheveux noirs à plusieurs reprise, humant avec délectation l'odeur du jeune homme. Son érection qui était un peu retombée après la discussion reprit de plus belle se pressant contre le ventre de Potter. Il inspira longuement et se décida enfin. Il lui fit face, prenant son visage entre ses grandes mains et observa un instant les yeux verts profond de l'élu. Un regard inquiet les parcourut et il tenta de dissiper cette impression en l'embrassant. Doucement d'abord pour ne pas effrayer Harry, puis ses baisers se firent plus pressant, plus appuyés.

Harry réagissait bien, laissant Olivier guider la danse. Il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres du capitaine, jouant avec la sienne. Il se permit de glisser sa main droite sur la nuque du grand Dubois, caressant les cheveux courts et le pressant contre lui. Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas eu d'aventure ? Au moins un siècle et demi. Ses démons reprenaient le dessus, il se sentait las de devoir combattre son amour des hommes. Ginny satisfaisait entièrement son penchant pour les femmes, mais jamais elle ne pourrait le satisfaire pour son désir charnel masculin. Une image de sa compagne retentissant un gode ceinture lui traversa l'esprit et ce fut l'image de trop qui le fit totalement basculé. La réaction de son corps fut immédiate, sa verge se gonfla doucement, glissant contre la cuisse d'Olivier.

Il sentait Harry se durcir contre sa cuisse et sa propre intimité gonfla de plus belle. Il se décolla du visage de son cadet et murmura : « _Mon dieu Harry, j'ai rêvé de ce moment si souvent..._ » enfin il l'embrassa fougueusement sans retenue aucune, se pressant tout entier contre l'ancien attrapeur qu'il avait formé. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle, oubliant le wagon dans lequel ils étaient, oubliant le temps qui leur restait. Il lui tardait d'empaler le survivant sur son pieu, il n'avait qu'une envie et il avait hâte de s'y mettre. Le désir de sentir l'étroitesse et la chair se resserrant lui embrasait la peau.

Dubois était brûlant contre Harry, il sentait la chaleur émaner de l'athlète comme d'une cheminée. Il subissait l'urgence de son ami, ses embrassades fougueuses et la pression du mât tendu sur son ventre. Il avait oublier Ginny et le Poudlard Express, ne respirant plus que pour l'instant présent. Il grogna « _laisse moi t'admirer, tourne toi, laisse moi voir ce que j'ai raté toutes ses années._ » Olivier obéit, se décollant de lui à contrecœur et tourna sur lui-même. Harry observa consciencieusement les courbes parfaites, les muscles saillants et Par Merlin, les fesses délicieusement galbées et musclées de son compagnon du moment. Tout était magnifiquement proportionné, une œuvre d'art parfaitement sculptée. Le regard marron de l'ancien gardien brillait d'impatience et émoustillait Harry plus que de raison.

Olivier attrapa la main d'Harry, et l'entraîna dans le couloir du wagon jusqu'à un compartiment sombre. Les vitres étaient teintées de noir, et la pénombre les fit ralentir. Il tâtonna sur sa gauche et une porte finit par s'ouvrir. Une faible lumière s'alluma, révélant quatre couchettes spacieuses, une table et une chaise contre la fenêtre condamnée, ainsi qu'un tapis rouge profond au sol. Le compartiment était chaleureux malgré le peu de luminosité, les dorures qui décoraient les bordures des lits luisaient doucement. La porte se referma sur eux dès l'instant où ils furent tous deux entrés. Olivier ne put s'empêcher de plaquer Harry contre la porte pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il avait les deux mains contre la porte, torse contre torse et ils mêlaient leur langue dans un ballet buccal furieux. Leurs sexes gonflés se frottaient l'un à l'autre, gonflant et durcissant de plus belle. Profitant de sa musculature conséquente, Olivier suréleva Harry qui passa les jambes autour de sa taille et les bras autour de son cou. Entrelacés, ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à se décoller l'un de l'autre.

Harry sentait la virilité de son ami se frotter à ses fesses et l'excitation gagna du terrain. Il se faisait prendre rarement, préférant de loin pénétrer ses conquêtes, mais devant l'excitation et le pieu qui s'offrait à lui, il ne désirait plus que ça. Rien que l'idée de se faire explorer le fondement par cette torpille immense lui donnait des frissons de délice et faisait se dilater une certaine zone sensible. Entre deux baisers, il murmura : « _tu supporte la douleur ? » « oui un peu » « alors prends moi comme ça..._ » il releva les jambes pour laisser son amant se positionner correctement puis l'embrassa tendrement.

Olivier prononça un sort de protection et vint prendre les fesses en coupe, caressant d'un doigt la zone sensible déjà entrouverte. Il appréciait la texture de la peau, titillant délicatement le bourgeon éclosant doucement. Harry, détendu au possible, caressait avec passion le torse qui s'offrait à lui, pinçant au passage les tétons qui pointaient; il glissait sa langue sur la nuque et le long du cou, mordillant de temps à autre le lobe pour provoquer des frissons et des gémissements. Il attendait un peu plus de répondant de son partenaire mais Olivier semblait vouloir procéder avec douceur. Coincé entre Dubois et la porte, il ne pouvait pas bouger, et n'avait pas envie de rompre le charme en parlant. Pour accélérer les choses, il embrassa avidement Olivier et lui mordit la lèvre inférieur, tirant un cri de surprise à son compagnon. Un éclair de malice traversa les yeux marrons et Olivier lui rendit sa morsure. Un soupir d'exaltation s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry. Ils se fixaient du regard avec délices, chacun mordillant l'autre tour à tour.

Enfin, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Harry, Dubois appuya un doigt sur l'orée de son intimité. Il pensait enfin être délivré mais l'ancien Gardien retira aussitôt son doigt. Harry le vit hésiter, puis lécher son majeur, heureux, il lui attrapa la main et lécha à son tour le doigt tendu, Olivier sembla étonné, mais il le laissa faire et l'embrassa. Tandis que leurs langues se caressaient mutuellement, le grand châtain inséra son majeur avec délicatesse dans l'antre qui le tentait tant.

Harry poussa un grognement de plaisir, il accédait enfin au bonheur tactile. Il remua le bassin légèrement pour inciter son aîné à bouger en lui. Dubois débuta les aller-retours avec douceur et tact, préparant parfaitement le terrain. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de remuer en rythme tant la sensation était agréable. Il soupira d'aise quand l'athlète accéléra le mouvement et glissa un second doigt en lui. Il pensa furtivement à l'énorme poutre qui allait incessamment sous peu envahir son fondement et une goutte perla au bout de son gland. Il gémit un peu sous les assauts qu'il subissait et Olivier écarta doucement les chairs du bout des doigts. Harry plongea dans le regard noisette et lui mordilla la lèvre de plus belle. D'un coup d'œil, il lui intima l'ordre d'arrêter de jouer avec ses doigts et de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Dubois regarda Harry et la fougue dont il faisait preuve, il avait peur de ne pas l'avoir assez préparer. Il était conscient de la taille de sa queue et craignait lui faire mal. Mais devant l'insistance des regards que Potter lui lançait, il n'y tint plus et plaça son gland sur l'entrée béante que ses doigts venaient de quitter. Les caresses que l'élu lui prodiguait, ainsi que les mordillements lui embrasaient encore plus le corps, il se sentait brûlant. Dans quelques instants, il allait pénétrer le fantasme de toute son adolescence et cela l'excitait au plus haut point. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait, car déjà, il sentait quelques gouttes s'échapper de son gland. Il appuya sur la chair distendue, délicatement et guettait les réactions d'Harry.

« _Défonce-moi, je ne suis pas si fragile, allez vas-y, me laisse pas languir comme ça putain !_ » Supplia Harry. Il se mordit la lèvre en s'apercevant qu'il avait juré de la sorte, pourvu que Dubois n'en soit pas choqué !

Mais Olivier n'était pas outré, il fut étonné, mais profita du moment pour appuyer encore plus sur l'anus dilaté de son ami. Un coup de bassin puissant d'Harry fit rentrer les premiers centimètres.

Harry poussa un cri rauque, mêlant douleur et plaisir. L'envahisseur de son intimité était épais et dur comme une bûche. Il avait du mal à passer malgré la préparation. Harry se sentait déjà au bord de l'orgasme mais il tentait de se retenir. Il se répétait les feintes de Quidditch pour ralentir son excitation mais pensant aux balais et à leur manche, cela ne fonctionna pas. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule large d'Olivier et mordilla la peau.

Dubois ressortit sa queue et la remit en place, avançant petit à petit, écoutant les soupirs et les grognements. Il allait et venait, grattant quelques millimètres à chaque fois. De temps à autre un « _plus fort_ » ou un « _plus loin_ » le guidait et il obéissait. L'étroitesse relative d'Harry lui enserrait tant le manche que s'en était presque douloureux. Enfin il atteignit son objectif, il était presque entier en lui, bougeant régulièrement d'avant en arrière. « _ressors et reviens d'un coup_ »; encore une fois, subjugué par les iris verts brillants, il obtempéra, ressortit et asséna un coup puissant pour pénétrer le trou dilaté.

Harry en eut les larmes aux yeux de douleur et de plaisir, les deux se mélangeaient à la perfection. Il mordit l'épaule musclée sous le coup de boutoir qu'il venait de subir. Olivier cria, un cri rauque et si excitant. La douleur qu'il ressentait l'excita de plus belle et il se vengea en faisant de grands va-et-vient. Il commençait à se sentir un peu plus à l'aise dans son ami, et fit des mouvements de plus en plus amples, ses bourses tapant fortement contre les fesses rondes qu'il emplissait.

Potter sentait le gland palpitant taper au fond de son être, atteignant des lieux que personne avant n'avait jamais atteint. Chaque passage de l'extrémité turgescente du pénis lui arrachait des gémissements et des grognements de plaisir. Il dépassait chaque fois le point sensible qui le ferait hurler de jouissance mais l'épaisseur de la verge qui écartait ses parois comblait ce défaut à la perfection. Il subissait avec délice les assauts répétés et accentuait le plaisir en remuant son bassin.

Olivier continua un long moment avec le même rythme puis changea de mouvements. Il ressortit jusqu'à ne laisser que son gland dans la chaleur de la grotte, faisant de tout petits mouvements, puis sentant les chairs se rétracter, il rentra progressivement et se mit à le fourrer d'un rythme très soutenu. Il voyait dans les yeux de son partenaire qu'il ne tarderait pas à décrocher et à jouir. Il retira de nouveau son membre sur-gonflé pour trouver l'endroit parfait qui ferait hurler Harry. Avec un sourire enjôleur et un regard pénétrant, il surveilla la réaction d'Harry. Dès que celui-ci ouvrit la bouche sans prononcer un mot dans un rictus de plaisir, Olivier se concentra pour limer le plus vite possible la paroi.

Harry pris le bras droit d'Olivier et le força à attraper son manche. Entre les caresses prodiguées à son sexe et l'envahissement dont il faisait l'objet, il avait la tête qui tournait. Dubois avait trouvé l'endroit parfait et semblait s'appliquer à le faire jouir. Il y arrivait d'ailleurs plutôt bien. En quelques secondes, il se sentit partir, la verge qui l'habitait lui sembla doubler de volume rendant délicieusement douloureuse la pénétration. Puis il hurla son bonheur, éjaculant sur la main d'Olivier.

Les parois se contractèrent rapidement sur lui, pressant sa verge énorme comme une main de géant. Entendant hurler Harry, il sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir et laissa libre court à son corps. Son pieu gonflé cracha son fluide et il cria d'une voix rauque.

Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles ils n'osaient pas bouger, puis Olivier se retira doucement, et posa Harry essoufflé sur le lit le plus proche. Il lança un Recurvite sur eux deux et s'allongea à ses cotés, pantelant.

Dubois vérifia l'heure pour ne pas avoir de surprises, mais ils leur restaient presque quatre heures de trajet. Harry somnolait à ses cotés. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le wagon qu'ils avaient quittés en toute hâte. Il prit le temps de ramasser ses vêtements, de s'habiller et de prendre les fringues d'Harry, puis continua son chemin pour vérifier que les autres accompagnateurs étaient toujours endormis et leur lança un sort de réveil. Ceci fait, il retourna dans le compartiment couchettes et se rallongea contre Harry. Il régla son réveil pour qu'il sonne environ vingt minutes avant l'arrivée puis enlaça son fantasme et s'endormit aussitôt.

Sur le quai de la gare, il restait deux silhouettes dans la pénombre. Enlacées. Harry jetait furtivement des regards tout autour de lui, surveillant qu'une chevelure rousse ne le surprenne pas. Après un dernier baiser, Olivier lui sourit :

\- « Merci Potter, à bientôt j'espère !

\- Non Dubois, non. C'est impossible tu le sais bien...

\- Mais si, rassure toi, on se reverra un jour, même avec Ginny si elle veut prendre un verre ! »

Harry hocha la tête puis ils se séparèrent. Chacun reprit son chemin vers sa propre vie, l'un vers sa solitude, l'autre vers sa compagne qui venait d'entrer sur le quai 9 ¾.

\- « Comment va l'Élu de mon cœur ? Tu boite ?

\- Ça va, j'ai trébuché dans le train.

\- C'était Dubois ?

\- Comment tu sais !?

\- Encore ? Oh Harry … non... je parlais de celui qui s'éloigne. Mais ne dis rien, j'ai compris. Rentrons. »


End file.
